Conventionally, as this type of status information system, as described in following Patent Literature 1, a front-desk operation processing apparatus is known, in which, in correspondence with identification information of each room in a lodging facility, a room state file storing information about utilization states of the room is provided, in which, based on the information stored in the room state file, the utilization states of vacant, occupied, reserved, and the like, of every room are determined, and in which the pieces of identification information of each room are listed on a color monitor screen, and also the regions inside the frames, each surrounding each of the pieces of identification information, are displayed on the color monitor screen by different colors.